A Different Hero
by jharr93
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Jasper is always seen as the weakest link in the family but what happens when he is the one that walks in to an blacked out Bella covered in Blood. Rated T just in case.


**A different hero- *ONE SHOT***

**AN: I do not own anything apart from the plot! **

'I will be back later tonight.' Edward said as he gave me a long passionate kiss before going out hunting with Jasper and Emmett while Alice, Rosalie and Esme went shopping and Carlisle was working.

'Hurry back a call back'' knowing that he can hear me.

Great 9am and I have to wait till at least 10pm before he gets home. After cleaning the house, doing all of the weekend homework and washing and ironing I still had 10 hours to kill.

I hated it when Edward would go to hunt on a Saturday, there was no school to break the day and seeing as Alice was away there was nothing which I could think off to pass the time.

So I decided to check my emails from my mum and look around my room for my favourite book 'Withering Heights' to try and occupy my time.

It wasn't anywhere! Where is that damn book? My room now looked like a bomb had hit it with all the draws and cupboards open but still no book. 'Where? Where? Where?' I questioned in my head.

My school bag! I didn't check there yet. Rummaging through my room once again to find my school bag, but it's not here.

After trying the car and downstairs, I ended up getting into the car to drive to Edwards.

'Found it!' I shouted out to nothing as I walked into Edward's room finding my bag with my book in it by Edward's sofa.

Making my way back down the landing and tripping over my own two feet led to go head first down the Cullen's staircase.

Landing at the bottom I know that I am in trouble, I can feel blood running down from my head and I can't move my body.

All I can do is whimper as the pain consumes my body. All I can keep thinking is that I hope Carlisle or Edward comes home before anyone else.

The blood continued to flow making me feel weak at the shear amount which I have lost, the puddle forming on the floor helping me to slip into the darkness that takes away the pain.

**Jasper's Point Of View**

The perfect chance for a great hunt, no Alice distracting me with her lustful waves and occasional innuendos and no Emmett wanting to wrestle with me at every opportune moment that he got.

After bagging some mountain lions and a couple of Elk I tell Edward that I am heading home and take off to a peaceful afternoon/evening.

Running down the driveway to the house I notice Bella's car sitting in the driveway. _Odd _I thought _why is Bella here?_

Walking into the house, I am greeting by the fresh smell off blood. Oh no, cutting off my breathing I slowly walk towards the stairs.

The sight before me was...horrifying to say the least. Bella, unconscious, with a rather large puddle of blood surrounding her head.

Getting out my phone I call Carlisle straight away 'You need to get home.' I practically shout down the phone.

'Jasper? What is the matter son?' Carlisle asked, wasting time that Bella does not have.

'Get home, it's Bella, she must off fallen down the stairs. She unconscious and the blood is pouring around her head. Hurry Carlisle, her heart beat is too slow.' I hang up on him before he can ask about my ability to deal with Bella but I don't have time and the Bloodlust is overrun by the fear for Bella.

Kneeling by her head, I carefully lifted her up cradling her in my arms as I run up to Carlisle's office.

Laying her down on the sofa I take out my mobile once again. Edward needs to be here.

Damn! Voicemail. _Leave a message after the beep *beep* _the automatic voice sounded though the phone. 'Edward, as soon as you get this, you need to get home, it's Bella, and she hurt real bad.' I hang up after that.

Grabbing a shirt from my room, I return to Bella, wading the shirt up and placing it to Bella's head, but the bleeding won't stop.

'Son?' I hear Carlisle ask as soon as he is in the house.

'office' was my only reply.

After standing back and allowing Carlisle to attend to Bella.

After what seemed like hours Carlisle rose from his position and gathered the blood soaked items.

'She will be ok son. Well done.' Carlisle said as he placed the blood soaked items on fire.

Staring back at Bella thinking of how lucky she is that one of us found us when we did.

**Well what do you think?**

**I was just a bit bored and I don't like Jasper being considered as the weakest link in the family. **

**Thank you **

**xxxxJharr93xxxx **


End file.
